The Man Which Fell From The Sky
by MysteriousDreaming
Summary: When Loki finally stops falling and lands on earth, the last thing he expected to find was a mortal girl willing to show him friendship.What happens when a year later he returns, sucking her into the madness which is his life. Set before and during the Avengers and rated T just in case.


**Hello Everyone, and welcome to chapter one of my Loki/OC Colab Fanfic! This story is a colab with my friend amythewholockarmy so I hope you enjoy it! **

**See you later**

**Oh and P.S Readers of my other fanfic Side Of The Angels, don't worry chapter 7 IS coming. My pc decided to delete ¾ of what I wrote so I have to rewrite most of it :(**

OoOoO

If Loki was completely honest with himself he had known that this would happen, he had hoped it wouldn't, but considering his luck lately, it was bound to happen. He looked over at the familiar looking girl being interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D and couldn't help but smile, despite the situation she looked extremely bored and not at all nervous or worried. The god of mischief watched as Nick Fury, the head of shield, approached the girl to ask the same question for the 10,000,000th time.

"Do you know why we brought you here today?"

The girl looked up at fury with a grin which made the super spy more annoyed he already was. "No, not really."

"Amelia Lilly Winslow, you and I both know you're lying."

She groaned at the use of her full name. "Please just call me Amy, I'm sure by now we're on a first name basis Nick., considering the amount of time I've come here."

Fury scowled" More like the amount of times you've broken in here." he muttered under his breath, before turning and replying to the girl sitting in front of him "No we are not on a first name basis. While under interrogation yo-" He stopped talking when he saw Amy's expression change from one of mischief to icy anger.

"Oh, so now it's an interrogation." She rolled her eyes "When I was dragged from my apartment I was told we where just having a nice chat. Well _I've_ never had a nice chat that's involved handcuffs." Bringing up her hands which where cuffed together she waved them in Fury's face, before slumping back in her chair eyes fixed into the distance.

Fury waited a few seconds before continuing "You're here as we suspect that you are in association with Loki Laufeyson."

Amy's eyes didn't leave the spot they where looking at."Association…you think I'm working with him. Or you think I'm friends with him. Or you think I may have talked to him in an elevator or-"

"You know what I mean Mrs Winslow."

"Well you guys never seem to take any chances."Her eyes drifted over to fury"Why do you think I'm working with a supervillan anyway?"

OoOoO

_Hurt. that's all Loki could feel. After what felt like moths of falling it was only what he expected. Every bone in his body ached and he couldn't help but let a groan escape his lips._

"_OMG, your not dead! Are you ok! Do you want me to call an ambulance"_

_The gods eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice and he was greeted by the face of a young woman with long burnt gold hair peering down at him. He quickly sat up his muscles complaining at the sudden movement"I don't need your medical sevices leave me be."_

_The girl just smiled. "Oh Really, I found you unconscious in a forest, I think you need to let me help you." She stuck out her hand."I'm Amy."_

_He took her hand cautiously and shook it" Loki."the god frowned "Where am I?"_

"_England."_

"_On erm..." Loki looked in his foggy mind to find the name the Midgaridans called their realm."Earth."_

_Amy looked at the the emerald eyed man in a funny costume like he was crazy "Of course we're on earth, where else would we be, Mars?" She started laughing. "You're funny Loki."The god looked over at the midgardian woman next to him and couldn't help but join her, allowing his thoughts of Odin and Thor flow to the back of his brain. Those worries could wait._

OoOoO

Loki shook his head trying to empty out the memorises. right now all he could afford to think about was breaking out Amy, and the god of mischief had a plan.


End file.
